eurasia_rp_mcfandomcom-20200214-history
Kapranov
From Humble Beginnings - History "A town made from the ground up by brigands, thieves, thugs, and smugglers? Reminds me of home..." -Eurasia Corporation Councilman Potz Hadocki Kapranov came to a group of mobsters, brigands, and thugs at a secret jazz club underneath Lightveil. Most were under the influences of drugs and had already planned on departing from Lightveil, hence, their separation. The two gangs that formed this new town were the Textile Mob (known as 'The Bookie Boys' as they were allegedly led by a 'Bookie Barayev' and 2 others) and the Barnes Brothers Gang. On December of 1919, the men, stumbling out of their jazz club, traveled across hundreds of miles across forests and mountains on the continent of Libertatem before hijacking a yacht and sailing hundreds of miles across open water during hurricane season in search of a far enough place away from Auria. They, however, sailed ''towards ''Gravenhague, unknowingly. They eventually made their way to an island just 30 miles off the coast of Gravenhague. From the island, one could occasionally spot Imperium Coast Guard cutters, lightvessels, and icebreakers. Geography The landscape of Kapranov is present with an abundance of small green hills with grassy patches of flatlands surrounded by sand and finally by water all around. The town itself rests on the pier and into the face of and ontop of a hill before the bay the pier rests. The trees are plentiful but the logging industry is minuscule compared to industries such as in Imperium. Since it is surrounded by the ocean, the fishing industry is decently sized. Weather Thanks to Kapranov's temperate climate, extreme weather patterns are extraordinarily rare... Cyclones do, however, appear over the waters every so often. Summers, strangely enough, feel shorter than normal but the autumn seasons feel more exaggerated. Temperatures are typically mild and cool throughout the year until about late July to mid August where it can get very hot or the winter season where it can get dreadfully wet and cold. Government Kapranov is an independent town with no nation's banners to fly. However, it also doesn't have a legitimate form of government as it's run by a small council of criminals. It does, however, run by a code of conduct and is strictly enforced. As a result, law enforcement is virtually nonexistent and military is strictly composed of volunteer militiamen. Kapranov also seems to have ties with EurCorp, an interesting partnership that many question about. It does have some ties with the Federal States of Esteria but virtually none other with every other nation on Libertatem as of January 1920. Due to being run by a band of criminals, the town is notorious for being a hotspot for illicit trade and supply. Religion The only religion Kapranovians believe in is "money" and "booze". They crave for profits and alcohol of any kind. Their local bar is always open and operated by the council of the town. Compensation is usually in the form of either of the two. List of Infamous Inhabitants The Barnes Brothers, Joe and Mike Barnes - two young thugs who run a small gang that sold drugs on the streets of Lightveil. They are considered one of the founding fathers of the town. They are also wanted by the government of Lightveil for a recent assault and battery of one of their citizens. Commander Vorox Iratus III, a former Estovakian unit commander who deserted from the 1st Estovakian Static Infantry who joined Bookie Barayev for his lust in money and booze. His two namesakes have died in horrific ways and quite young too. He expects quite the very same. He is part of the council that was of Bookie's gang. Commander Iratus III is 35 years old, surpassing his two namesakes. He was also a deserter from the Promethean Coast Guard when he was a conscript. Box Pistonhed II, Eurasian expatriate and hired muscle for Bookie Barayev. Much more talkative than his father and known for his abundance of illegitimate children. A great example of "an absent father". His known alias is "Josh Hammind" and could be seen serving as a mercenary in many different outfits including conscription into the EurCorp forces. He is suspected to be 22 years old. Tim Hadok Jr., Eurasian-born Prolerian brigand who is a known highwayman in the wilderness outside of Lightveil. He's also a known soldier of fortune that goes under the alias of "Redd Appleseed". He was last seen under this alias in Belarus. He is a bartender at their local bar and a councilman for Barayev. Hadok lost his wife and all seven children to the plague and was forced to do odd jobs throughout the village of Boxton. He eventually moved himself away from the village and into the city of Hillshire but eventually that city collapsed due to the plague as well. It was there he met Bookie again and the two found their way to Lightveil. It was at Lightveil they found a bunch of Estovakian deserters and it was there they formed their gang. From his 2 year service and tragic events in his life, he is no stranger to death and isn't above killing someone he thought was a liability. Him, Bookie, Vorox, the Barnes Brothers, and Dellolio are considered the founding fathers of Kapranov. Bookie Barayev, importer, exporter, and tapestries salesman. Estovakian by birth but grew up in Libertatem. He and Hadok were both war buddies who shared the same foxhole during the Siege of Promethia when Bookie was a lieutenant from the Estovakian Army and Hadok was a conscript for the Eurasian Armed Forces. They became part of the first integrated Eurasian-Estovakian Mixed Battalion during their period of cooperation. Luciano Dellolio, an immigrant and one of the founding fathers. He is short tempered, short, hairy man, and lacks wit. He tends to solve issues with violence and speaks very bad, broken English. Category:Nations Category:Lore